


Abraço quentinho

by marysclair



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kaisoo nhom nhom nhom, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysclair/pseuds/marysclair
Summary: Uma cidadezinha talvez seja muito pequena para dois garotos com muito amor que transbordavam de seus peitos. Mas, enquanto durar aquele momento colado ao corpo do outro, tudo parece grande até demais.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	Abraço quentinho

**Author's Note:**

> olá olá! seja bem-vinde, cara pessoa que deu uma chance a essa fanfic que é toda nhom nhom nhom. um plot simples, mas que prometo que vai te dar um bom sentimento  
> boa leitura!

Do telhado da casa do Kim entre eles, era possível ver toda a cidade pequena se desmanchar no escuro da noite, com a calmaria das ruas vazias e do familiar som do vento balançando nas árvores acolhendo eles em um enlace com gosto de conforto. Com o friozinho que chegava sorrateiro, Do Kyungsoo se apertava mais nos braços torneados do seu namorado-barra-melhor-amigo. Jongin deixou escapar um risinho silencioso quando o Do espirrou, com seus olhos brincalhões que esbanjavam um claro “ _eu avisei_ ”.

— Não tinha como saber que faria frio hoje! — rebateu o Do, fingindo um falso aborrecimento.

— Deixa disso, Soo. Eu te avisei que ia fazer frio e que era para você vir de casaco! Quem mandou você vir com uma blusa tão fina assim?

— Você é um chato, Kim Jongin. — O seu tom soando propositalmente desinteressado. — Pelo menos eu posso me espremer em você — disse baixinho, enquanto se aconchegava mais no peito de seu namorado. 

— Então que sorte a minha. — O Do desprendeu um soco em sua barriga de leve, fazendo com que o teu riso se perdesse em meio da sua voz brincalhona. Após o riso ter cessado, apertou os braços ao redor dele, aproveitando do calor gostosinho que o corpo do outro compartilhava com o seu. — É tão bom ficar assim com você, Soo. 

Ele, em resposta, murmurou uma concordância, deixando um beijinho em sua clavícula. 

— Eu poderia viver a vida todinha assim, sabia? — Continuou o Kim, acariciando o seu cabelo levemente e sentindo o perfume agradável e familiar que enchia as suas narinas. — Só com você comigo, neste abraço quentinho, ao mesmo tempo que o mundo segue o seu rumo, e eu vou estar aqui, em paz, com você.

— Isso parece ser uma ótima ideia. Tem como encomendar uma máquina do tempo ou, sei lá, algo do tipo pela internet? Esses sites com coisas chineses tem de tudo. 

— Kyungsoo, é sério! — Riu novamente com a fala dele, que agora possuía um sorriso estampado em sua cara por seu comentário irônico ter o resultado que ele queria. 

— Também estou falando sério! — reforçou, tentando esconder o sorriso em uma careta adorável. 

— Você não está levando a sério.

— Ok, ok. — Dessa vez, levantou o seu rosto para o encarar sério. — Você aceitaria viver em um momento assim a vida todinha?

— Isso é um pedido de casamento? — o Do o encarou com o semblante de descrença mais bem feito que ele já fez, em consequência o Kim sorriu o deu um beijo em sua bochecha. — ‘Tá certo, eu entendi. — Limpou a garganta rapidamente. — Mas é claro! Você não? 

— Sim, mas, não sei. Isso parece tão… — Seu olhar confuso buscava o resto da frase nos olhos do outro.

— Eu sei. Parece… surreal. Um sonho, entende? — O Kim assistiu os lábios de seu namorado puxar em um sorrisinho de lado e quis o encher de beijos no mesmo segundo, porém, contentou-se com sua voz soando tão relaxada e calminha pertinho de si.

— E esse sonho é bom?

— Bem, contando que eu teria você juntinho comigo a vida todinha, sem ter que me preocupar com mais nada, então, sim, é sim, um sonho muito bom.

— Você gosta tanto assim de mim? — Segurou seu rosto, aproximando-se até estar a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

— Gosto, dedicaria a minha vida inteira para inventar uma máquina que congelasse todos os nossos momentos juntos. — Encostou a sua testa com a do outro.

— Você poderia se dedicar a aproveitar cada momento comigo, aí sim será como a eternidade. 

— Mas, imagina só! — Afastou-se dele um pouquinho enquanto exclamava com uma animação súbita, como se imaginasse um futuro que o lhe desse muito prazer. — “ _Garoto prodígio de cidadezinha pequena inventa máquina futurista para viver com o namorado bonitão para sempre_ ”, ok, o título ficou muito grande.

— Você viajou muito nessa, garoto prodígio. — Puxou ele para mais perto de novo, arrastando as mãos nas costas alheias e sentindo a sua barriga naquele mexer prazeroso já conhecido por ele, com as borboletas fazendo comemoração. — Mas, no que você decidir, esse tal de “namorado bonitão” estará com você. — Lentamente, juntou a sua mão gelada com a mão dele quentinha e a colocou em cima do seu peito. — Eu estarei aqui com você.

— Neste abraço quentinho? — perguntou manso.

— Neste abraço quentinho — e ele respondeu na mesma intensidade. 

Na serenidade da noite, eles se apertaram mais um vez, como se pudessem se tornar uma pessoa só neste ato cheio de amor.

— Você não sabe o que você causa em mim, Soo — sussurrou como se contasse um segredo só para ele. — Você não tem ideia do quanto meu coração se torna uma bagunça em simplesmente ver o seu sorriso.

— Você também não tem ideia, Nini… — a voz lenta dizendo cada palavra e os olhos capturando cada detalhe do rosto de quem tanto amava; repentinamente, um sorriso terno de pura gratidão pousou em seus lábios, acompanhado de um sussurro que parecia carregar todo o amor que ele guardava em seu peito:

— Você não tem ideia.

**Author's Note:**

> eu fiquei tão boiolinha depois de escrever isso, porque que dinâmica gostosa de escrever KKKKKKKKKK foi muito gostosinho. espero que tenha sido da mesma forma para você. muito obrigada por ter lido!
> 
> ps: ok, eu escrevo >muito< mal. olha que transição mal feita-


End file.
